


A quiet walk in the snow

by spnskinnyballs



Series: Advent Calendar [10]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff and Angst, Grief/Mourning, Implied/Referenced Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Implied/Referenced Character Death, M/M, Mute Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 13:50:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16934421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spnskinnyballs/pseuds/spnskinnyballs





	A quiet walk in the snow

The first time Dean stopped speaking was when he was four years old. His mother had died in a house fire and as he stood on the front lawn with his baby brother in his arms, he never stopped staring at the flames that were taking her from him.

He couldn’t describe the pain or his feelings so he didn’t even try and the words were simply lost.

The second time he stopped speaking was when his father had died, drunk behind the wheel just like he had been almost his entire life. Dean’s whole world was keeping Sam safe and earning his father’s approval, something he could never do.

In his pain and failure, Dean’s words were lost once more.

Cas helped pull him out of his grief that time and as Dean left his pain behind, the hole in his heart was replaced with love for his best friend that became so much more. Cas became Dean’s entire world and as they shared rings and proclamations of love with one another he felt Cas piece every heartbreak back together.

When Cas left the pain was incomparable and his words were lost once more in grief and alcohol.

Sam tried to help but Dean just couldn’t find anything to say.

In time, he slowly agreed to leave the house and that was how he found himself here. Walking through the fresh snow in the woodlands behind his house, Eileen’s arm interlinked with his own as she signed about nothing at all.

As she shared a story of her and Sam’s first holiday together Dean found himself smiling, not wide enough to let any sound out. But Dean was smiling.

For the first time in months, with the snow under his feet and his sister in law showing him nothing but love and support he felt like maybe, just maybe, everything was going to be okay.


End file.
